


Names

by Haberdasher



Category: Elsewhere University (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 10:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haberdasher/pseuds/Haberdasher
Summary: A poem about a variety of Elsewhere University residents.





	Names

Tiny has to duck through doorframes,

tall as any man can be;

Feeble has a grip of steel,

never letting prizes free.

 

Sloth runs track, is always moving,

‘cross the paths and fields she flies;

Blind Ed Sees more than most can See,

even though They took his eyes.

 

Dusk wakes early, sees the sunrise,

rarely out when it turns night;

The Dark One’s skin is white as marble,

glowing with unearthly light.

 

Though these tales vary wildly,

one truth links them all the same:

remember, whatever they tell you,

never trust what’s in a name.


End file.
